Many current skin care products such as lotions and cosmetics are water-based. Such products are normally formulated with anti-bacterial components or preservatives to prevent the formation of bacteria which could cause infection on the skin. While the anti-bacterial components are necessary to prevent bacterial contamination, they may cause chemical irritation to the skin. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a non-water-based skin care composition which has an excellent moisturizing ability with no requirement for water or anti-bacterial components.
It would be also advantageous to provide a skin care formulation that is similar to natural sebum, which is the natural oil on the skin provided by sebaceous glands. Such a skin care formulation would be particularly advantageous where the skin has been traumatized or compromised and natural sebum production is impaired, such as skin which is damaged by radiation or chemotherapy.
Further, with the rise in new cases of skin cancer and premature aging of the skin, which are attributed in part to excessive exposure to the sun's damaging rays, it would be highly desirable to provide moisturizing skin care formulations containing sunscreen active agents.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,671,955 and 4,683,134, there are disclosed water-proof sunscreen compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,955 discloses compositions comprising ethyl hydroxyethylcellulose polymers, an active sunscreen agent, and optionally water-insoluble emollients, suspended particulate matter, volatile liquid carriers, thickening agents, fragrance oil and liquified propellent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,134 similarly discloses water-proof sunscreen compositions comprising monohydric alcohols, sunscreen agents, ethylcellulose, an acrylic acid cross-linked polymer and an alkaline neutralizing agent. Neither of the above-referenced patents discloses a skin care formulation similar to natural sebum.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide skin care compositions which are not water-based and require no anti-bacterial components. It is another object to provide skin care compositions which are similar to natural sebum. It is yet another object of the invention to provide skin care compositions and methods of treatment using these compositions which will moisturize compromised or traumatized skin such as the skin of chemotherapy or radiation therapy patients. Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide compositions which provide effective protection from the damaging effects of ultraviolet radiation.